The embodiments herein relate generally to electronic device mounting apparatuses for use with motorcycles. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to an electronic device mounting apparatus for year 2008-2013 Harley-Davidson Road Glide models.
Motorcycle riders often use a variety of electronic devices on the road including, but not limited to, Global Positioning System (“GPS”) devices, smartphones, music players, XM satellite radio receivers, and the like.
Current electronic device mounting devices for motorcycles have many limitations and/or disadvantages. In particular, several electronic device mounting devices obstruct the rider's field of vision. This is problematic and a safety hazard. Other mounting devices are undesirable because they block important motorcycle components and/or instrumentation, or are designed to mount to a surface on the motorcycle not designed to support weighted objects. Other mounting devices are mounted to the motorcycle's top handlebar. This creates an asymmetrical appearance and top heavy vehicle configuration, which can negatively affect the rider's driving dynamics. Other current mounting devices are not aesthetically pleasing and/or do not effectively mount the electronic device to the motorcycle in a manner that withstands environmental elements such as the wind and precipitation.
Motorcycles including the Harley-Davidson Road Glide include several gauge slots in the dashboard. These gauge slots are designed to secure instrumentation such as an ambient temperature gauge and fuel gauge. These instrumentation components can be easily detached and reattached to any of the gauge slots as desired by the rider. Many motorcycle riders do not find the information from the ambient temperature gauge as critical and simply remove the gauge from the motorcycle.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an electronic device mounting apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which is disposed within an existing gauge slot in the motorcycle's dashboard to secure the electronic device thereon.